Sailor Tiger
by wereguardian
Summary: Ava Ayala has always had more than one identities. As Ava Ayala and white Tiger then as Princess Avangulina, and Sailor Moon. The team doesnt know about her Sailor scout stuff and she plans to keep it that way. But then a new enemy arises more powerful then the others, where are they from? what do they want? And will Ava's secret stay a secret find out here on Sailor Tiger!
1. prolouge

The woman bowed to the figure, "The earth will be ours and not even the scouts can stop us." "Of course my Lord." "Oh and my beloved, fail me not." Fear came to the woman's eyes. "yes my Lord"

**Hey guys, for this the costume and people are a little different form the originals In the show i am at the part when Rini saved her mom and went home, things in this story will alter as I go please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm explaining the New costume and I suck at it so bare with me, also the bows in the back are bigger and longer. Oh and they should be the cover page!** Stood side by side each girl powerful and beautiful. Sailor Jupiter, a strong girl with dark skin. She had dark green eyes above each a bang that was cut in the middle separating them. Her black hair was back into a ponytail that flowed lively but still curved (looks like shows sailor Jupiter's ponytail except for the bangs).She had golden earrings a sailor outfit it had a green ribbon necklace wrapped around her neck her collar was green with two white strips, her shirt cut off in an upside down V with its two pints pulled out. Then she had her skirt which had a white tip, her skirt layered the first second layer matched her two bows one on the back of her skirt the other on the front of her shirt with a green gem. The top layer of her skirt however matched her college and shoes (the original sailor Jupiter's). She had two white gloves that went to her elbows with a golden bracelet on both arms from her wrists to 3 inches below her elbows. On her upper arms laid the final touch a green cuff with 3 layers (she does not have the shoulders of the top), Sailor Jupiter. Beside her was Sailor Mercury an Asian girl with a pixie cut that at the top was dark blue and at the bottom a lighter blue, which matched her eyes. (Her outfit looks like sailor Mercury' s) her collar had 3 white stripes. Her gloves we r had gloves that had blue cuffs of there own a golden bracelets was attached to each glove below the cuff. She had light blue stockings that went to her mid thigh. Her shoes were boots that went 6 inches below the knee and had a white tip. Beside her was Sailor moon She had a blue collar with one white tip, on her ribbon necklace was a moon crescent that matched the one on her bow. (Hers looks like the first sailor uniform) she had white gloves that went halfway between her shoulder and her elbow she had a golden bracelet on both arms that went from her elbow to her wrist then like a figure skaters outfit had a V that went to her middle finger. Next was Sailor Mars a 're head who's hair went from red at the top to a orangish color at the bottom which landed at her waist and waved and curved in a fiery dance. Her sailor out fit was red, both its bows and cuffs were red even her skirt that had two layers she had red leggings that stopped 3 inches below the ankle. She had red hold with 4 red ribbons on her lower leg. She had white gloves that had finger holes Her golden bracelets where at her wrists to 3 inches below the elbow. Her costume was different from the others with had a thick stripe connecting the two pieces in the front oh her stomach. Sailor Venus' s was more glamorous. She had long wavy lively blonde hair that we'll pasted her waist. Her orange collar had 3 yellow strips she had two yellow bows in the same places as the others. Her shoulders had material that jutted out like the sun. Her skirt had a surge tip and 3 Orange layers with orange tips she had white tights and orange ballerina laces that went to her orange heels. She had orange cuffs atop her gloves which went halfway between her shoulder to her wrists and ended in a V same as Sailor moon' s. She had on bracelet on each arm also in a V. "Who are you?" A woman that looked like she came from Katy Perry's E.T. music video hissed. "We are the sailor scouts." "Sailor Mercury" "Sailor Mars" "Sailor Jupiter" "Sailor Venus" "And Sailor Moon, we write wrongs and triumph over evil meaning you E.T." The woman hissed, "I am Alienia and you are going to be destroyed." She launched blue waves at the girls. Sailor Mercury dodged and landed in her feet, the rest of the scouts were tossed back. "Oh no you don't" Sailor Mercury shouted. "Shine aqua illusion" Aliens froze then she managed to break free but the other scouts were up and ready. "Jupiter thundercrash zap" "Mars flame sniper" "Venus love me chain" by the time the attacks ended Aliens was down for the count. "Moon specter elimination!" Alienia was a pile of moon dust. "Lets get going."

( mystery pov)  
"Marvelous now for our new heroes."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I posted again because I got some things for vote. The two baddies, got any names? Also should Rini come and if she does should she have the same name? If not what should her name be? Also Tuxedo Mask part of the team or an oc.**

In a few days the Sailor scouts were finally coming to Midtown high. I couldn't wait for Jessica, Keiko, Rachel, and Maria. I was currently in my White Tiger costume. My mask was off my scout communicator went off. I excused myself to the bathroom."Something weird is going on at the museum. We're going to check it out." Sailor Mercury said, "okay, I'm otherwise entertained contact me if it's a negacreep's doing. Good luck." "To you as well." I washed my hands this was always the tough part I had to be with the team so I couldn't be there for the scouts or vice versa. The amulet and the imperial silver crystal were the same. Even worst no one knew from either group. I sighed, I had to deal with it, I can handle it. The again the scouts should know, as should the boys. Although I'm not all that sure I want the boys to. I kinda like them treating me normally, if they found out I was a princess much less keeping secrets from them. Just look at Luke and Sam during that Venom nonsense. I walked back to the debriefing room. Everyone was mask-less " There's been large amounts of damage around certain areas, for example the new electronics store." Fury said, "Wait, I was just there, it looks fine." "Wrong kind of damage Nova, many people claim to have seen a strange woman attack them as well as a group of girls that call themselves the Sailor scouts." "The sailor scouts? I remember them, they worked for the moon kingdom." Sam smiled. "Moon kingdom, like that pretty princess moon kingdom from the amusement park?" Peter began "no, there was once a kingdom on the moon, they left behind the crystals that messed up Jameson's son. It used to be a huge grand kingdom, but then it was attacked. All the inhabitants died and the Queen passed away defeating the attackers and saving the earth, but that was Several years back. The sailor scouts are long dead." Sam frowned. "Then whoever these girls are could be the attackers, or some moon kingdom residents who came to earth before or during the attack. Either way we need to keep an eye on them. Get back to training." Fury ordered. My scout communicator went off. I hid in a empty hall. "What's wrong." "Its a negacreep we really need your help" "on my way sailor Mercury."

I ran to the museum, sailor Venus and Mars were still standing. "Moon Crystal power." I could feel the silk wrap around my body as I transformed. "Leave them alone." I said standing on one of the Nordic runes Thor had been kind enough to replace. "Who are you?" A mummy woman asked. "I am Sailor Moon, I fight for love and justice. In honor of the moon I will punish creeps like you now, step away from my friends or I'll turn you into moon dust." "Not going to happen sailor brat!" She held out a hand to me. I lept over the mummy wrappings and flipped in mid air landing behind her. " Mars fire sniper." The mummies wrapping destroyed the blow. "Shine Aqua illusion." The mummy was frozen a second before breaking free. "You'll have to do better that that ugh" wrappings attacked Sailor Mercury "Venus love me chain!" The wrappings were intercepted. "Hiah" the mummy lady flew back as Iron fist hit the ground releasing some of his golden chi energy. Nova began hitting the mummy with energy. I ran to my girls. "They can't know about us" "Are you serious Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars asked, "yeah I wanna met them" Sailor Venus frowned. "Guys trust me, I'll explain later." "Uh, girls a little help." "Moon Specter magic!" The mummy was moon dust. We used the distraction as an escape.

"Kiah" I clawed, the frightful four had made a reappearance. _The girls looked at my amulet. "So that's what happened to your family, oh Ava, I'm so sorry." Rachel sighed. "So your team, who are they really?" I looked down, "I, I can't tell you" I sighed, "it's okay," Jessica said "yeah, we won't pry." Maria smiled. I smiled at the scouts. "You should have told us." Keiko said typing on her sailor computer. "We could have been helped." "All I know is I'm definitely watching the news more often" Jessica smiled._ "I just wish those scouts would have stuck around." Luke growled punching Thundra. "Sometimes it is best help to help but not be seen" Iron Fist offered, attacking Claw. "No in this case, not only could they have helped me out but they could have given us intel" Nova growled. "Helped you with what Nova?" Spider-Man asked. "Everything the moon kingdom was a famous paradise and the Sailor scouts were warriors. It would be an honor to talk to them!" Sure, that's why you always tune me out. "Wait, wheres the Wizard?" I asked. "Stop or the girl gets it." we turned, the Wizard held a girl with black hair and brown skin, "Jessica." I breathed. Jessica got that look in her eyes, "huh" she flipped him. Then still holding his arm started kicking him. "Uh, thanks, that was, uh nicely done." Power man congratulated when Spider-Man webbed Wizard. "Thanks," He smiled, "uh, power man." "Jessica, anyways I'd better get going, thanks for the help."


	4. Chapter 3

"So there's new girls." Harry smiled. We were at the tables at Midtown High. "One's was the smartest girl at a school for braniacs." M.J. began. "Then what's she doing here?" M.J. glared at Peter. "The other is from a temple or something." Danny suddenly seemed more interested. "Another was a model or something." Sam and Peter became interested. "And the others some fighting girl that was kicked out of her past schools." M.J. finished. "Ava!" We turned, Keiko walked up to us. "Salutations" she smiled to my company. "You must be M.J.,Peter, Luke, Harry, Sam and Danny. Ava's told me so much about you." "Uh, Hey," Luke smiled. "So Keiko where are-" "Ava!" the girls walked to us. "Hey guys" I grinned, Sam cleared his throat. "Oh Sam, Danny, Luke, Peter, M.J. Harry meet Jessica, Keiko, Rachel and Maria." There were several greetings. "May we sit?" "So how do you know Ava?" M.J. asked when they sat down. "We go way back" Maria smiled, "Yeah, we're best buds" Jessica smiled. "Yeah" Rachel smiled. While Keiko just softly nodded. Jessica dug into her lunch and gave me a plastic container. "Is this for me? Oh Jessica I love your cooking." I praised beginning to eat as Jessica smiled. "Don't eat so fast Ava, your going to turn from a meatball head to something else." "I don't wear them anymore Rachel" I growled. Princess Avangeline wore them Ava didn't. She just shrugged, one day I was gonna yank out all that red hair. "Luna misses you." Keiko stated, Luna was my best friend and a talking she-cat. She and Artemis were apart of the group, unfortunately I couldn't risk taking her on the Helicarrier, I mean it sunk months back, what if she were on it? "Really? How is she?" Luna mostly stayed inside instead of running around like normally, I mean come on, this is New York. "Who's Luna?" Peter asked, "Ava's cat, she had to leave her with Keiko" Jessica answered. "Hey guys have you heard of the new Osborn ice skating rink? No one will be there tomorrow how about we go." There were many yes's . "Great, but Jessica you have to show me some moves, you were amazing." Jessica shrugged. "It just came to me." "If only it could just come to Ava." Rachel sighed. "What's that supposed to mean? I was great before." I countered.

"Yeah, after you fell on your butt a couple hundred times."  
"You are so lucky this table's in between us."  
"Rachel why do you always have do that to Ava?" Jessica sighed.

We walked out of the school. Two familiar cats ran to us. "Luna!" I gasped the she cat lept into my arms. She gave us a familiar look, trouble. I gave a slight nod and she ran off. "Luna, oh, Do you mind taking my backpack? Thanks" I thrust my stuff at Luke and ran after Luna the girls in pursuit. When we were in the clear. "Mars power" "Mercury power" "Jupiter power" "Venus power" "Moon Crystal power" The silk and feathers wrapped around me. There was a red head at the scene of the crime. She turned "who are you?" "We are the sailor scouts. We fight for love and justice and in honor of our respective planets we will punish you." She laughed. "I am Vesia daughter of Queen Beryal." We froze, our eyes widened. "So you'll punish me eh?" "Moon Specter elimination" she lept over my beam and launched a purple beam at us. We dodged, " Jupiter thunder crash zap" "Venus love me chain" "shine aqua illusion" "mars sniper" she dodged them all. Then she froze, frowned then started flying away. "Later sailor brats"

Mystery pov

"I had them" Vesia snarled, "silence." She bit her lip.


	5. Chapter 4

"Now Vesia. If you notice Sailor Moon always destroys our dear helpers, how about we fix that"

I watched Jessica as she twirled. "Ava," She beckoned me over. It was really fun, Harry had gone to get the guys and M.J. The girls cheered us on from the sides. We were able to finish the routine before a voice said "Woah, Ava, Jessica. I didn't know you could do that." We turned "Thanks M.J." We skated over. "Hey guys I'll be back." I smiled leaving the ice. A scream called me back. A negacreep! "Moon Crystal power" The Silk wrapped around me. I threw my discus/band. "Ugh" Everyone turned to me. "Ice skating is a fun sport how dare you ruin their fun, I am Sailor Moon. I fight for love and justice. I right wrongs and triumph over evil so in honor of the moon I will punish you!" "Oh is that true" she shot ice at me. I lept over the blast, skates appeared from the bottom of my shoes. "Get her Sailor Moon!" Jessica shouted from where everyone was frozen. I lept over each icy blast. She shot a skate at me, it hit my stomach and I hit the floor. "Alright Negacreep your really starting to annoy me." She had turned her back to me in order to terrorize the group. "Moon Specter magic" 5 seconds later there was only moon dust. The ice around my friends disappeared and so did I. Suddenly I was turned back into Ava. My locket began to spark then fell. "Moon Crystal power." Nothing happened. I gasped, oh no. I ran back to the ice. "Is everyone okay? Something froze me then the ice vanished or something." I said. Danny gave me the jacket he keeps wrapped around his waist. "A sailor moon came and helped." M.J. answered. I looked at the girls, they frowned.

"You can't transform anymore?" Jessica asked. "That's a real bummer Ava." Rachel sighed. "Yeah" Maria agreed. "I suggest you try again." Luna offered. "Moon Crystal Power!" Nothing happened. "Can I see it" I have it to Keiko "Yes I see, the crystals been tampered with, someone doesn't want sailor moon around." "Vesia, ooh that girl is dead." Jessica growled.

"Now to find the sailor scouts" The girl stepped out of the alley and got a good look of New York. "This is gunna be harder then I thought." She sighed


	6. Notice

I'm sorry everyone but this is important. This notice has been posted on all my stories. Pretty soon I may not post more chapters until I get some reviews also. If you like one of my series or are looking for books of mine I have pending stories, news and etc on my profile. If I stop writing for a long time feel free to look at my profile and see whats up. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 5

"Rachel, is everything okay?" She looked up apparently just noticing us. "Yeah, just tired I guess." She replied. "When's the last time you've slept?" Kieko asked. "Not for awhile, I've been meditating." She sighed, "I'll have to cancel our study session, but you guys can still do it on you own." Rachel sighed walking away. "Ooh I feel so bad" Maria sighed. "Yeah, we really outta do something." "We should go over the temple. Danny's all monk like I bet he'd be able to help." I smiled.

"Grandpa" Rachel's grandpa turned. "Awe girls your here, Rachel's in the meditation room, oh, who are they? Boyfriends?" We moaned, Luke, Danny, Peter and Sam shook their heads. Danny walked past us towards the meditation room. He stayed there for hours before he came out. "There's a lot of fear and worry." He frowned, "okay, we'll stay in case she wants to talk. Thanks guys." They said their goodbyes. "Grandpa" Rachel screamed more worried then her usual tone. We ran to the temple, Negacreeps, 8 copies.

Danny couldn't stop thinking about Rachel. Something was really troubling the girl. I slid on his Iron fist mask, Spiderman tried to communicate with Ava. All there was, was a scream.

The girls transformed and I could only watch as they took on the negacreeps. "Venus love me chain" Sailor Venus attacked on while the other attacked her from behind. "no!" I screeched, "shine Aqua illusion" Sailor Mercury froze both of them then one of Venus' s opponents attacked her. "Mars fire sniper" Sailor Mars hit hers and Sailor Mercury' s . Sailor Venus was thrown onto her. "Ava run" Sailor Jupiter yelled dodging attacks. "Jupiter thunder crash zap." "Ava" The boys wanted something. I didn't see who it was, the communicator was pointed away from me. I had no doubt that they could see Sailor Jupiter's attack reverse and hit her. She screamed in pain. They needed help, Ava couldn't do anything. The Jade amulet glowed but maybe White Tiger could. I reached for it and the imperial silver crystal stuck to it. I got an idea, "Moon Crystal Power"  
The Jade Amulet enlarged behind Ava it wrapped around her body creating the white of the suit. Her boots and gloves appeared. Tiger strips went around her waist and as she spun created a skirt. She froze fully transformed in a pose with a Jade tiger and an crescent moon behind her. "Leave my friends alone, my name is Sailormoon I fight for love, it fight for justice, and I protect what needs to be protected. In honor of the moon I will punish you." A scepter appeared in my hand it was blue with a crescent moon on the top with the Jade amulet in it, the imperial silver crystal was bellow the crescent moon. "Moon Tiger Scepter Destroy" A tiger jumped out of the Scepter and destroyed one of the clones, the rest disappeared. Apparently I could balance the two, if only I could tell the boys. No, I don't think that I should.


End file.
